


just like the weather

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Owner Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Community: 100words, Drabble, F/M, Forgetful Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Protective Alya Césaire, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: This isn't Marinette's usual word salad of an excuse for flaking on Alya.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94
Collections: 100 Words





	just like the weather

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: _epistolary_ and _finding a stray animal (any kind of animal) in the rain_

🗞 _:_ have you seen Marinette today?  
  
🌞 _:_ Bother her now and I'll bite you.  
  
🗞 _:_ she was supposed to wait what  
  
🌞 _:_ Injured, bedraggled black alley kitten  
  
🌞 _:_ She's in love  
  
🗞 _:_ is that code for something  
  
🗞 _:_ Adrien  
  
🌞 _:_ Code?  
  
🌞 _:_ We're stuck near Tolbiac, somebody needs medical attention  
  
🗞 _:_ Tolbiac? Adrien there's four Ladyblog submissions since 14h, Greyling and his friend on a roof right there  
  
🗞 _:_ and Chat Noir's hurt?? stay safe  
  
🌞 _:_ We're fine, just drenched  
  
🌞 _:_ Heard Greyling call her Posa btw  
  
🌞 _:_ M: "sorry about shopping"  
  
🗞 _:_ you were that close???? we're on our way  
  
🌞 _:_ Cool it Alya, tiny sad drowned cat is safe now  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/2mmtkjP.png)🌞 _:_ [[image]](https://i.imgur.com/2mmtkjP.png)  
  
🗞 _:_ oh, _kitten_ kitten 😍

**Author's Note:**

> Image of a tiny, distressed, thoroughly soaked black kitten trying to climb out of a bucket, entitled "[But I Don't Want a Bath](https://www.flickr.com/photos/piper/3871816697/)", is by Julie Falk on Flickr, CC BY-NC 2.0.
> 
> Work skin mostly [cribbed from CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)!  
> 
> 
> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
